


Dancing Queen

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Die Sommerferien sind für Hermione immer der Horror. Doch diesmal haben ihre Eltern eine Überraschung. Sie darf einen dreitägigen Tanzkurs machen und darf einen Freund mitnehmen. Leider ist Draco Malfoy kein Freund aber trotzdem der Einzige, der Interesse hätte. Können sich die beiden Streithähne für drei Tage zusammenreißen?





	1. Chapter 1

Missmutig saß Hermione im Auto ihrer Eltern, die sie gerade vom Bahnhof abgeholt hatten.  
Sie war nun fast 16 Jahre alt und die langen und überaus öden Sommerferien begannen erneut. Schon jetzt war sie der Panik nahe. Da sie keine Bücher über Zauberei mitnehmen durfte, würde sie sich mit gewöhnlichen Büchern beschäftigen müssen. Vermutlich würde sie wieder alle Liebesromane ihrer Mutter lesen und dabei konnte sie die Dialoge schon mitsprechen. Sie gähnte übertrieben lang. Ihre Mutter drehte sich plötzlich schelmisch grinsend zu ihr herum.  
„Übrigens, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, Liebes.“  
„Ach ja?“ Was konnte das schon sein? Pfannkuchen? Shoppen gehen? Wirklich interessiert war Hermione nicht, denn die Überraschung würde leider nichts mit Zauberei zu tun haben.  
„Ich habe dich in einer Tanzschule für einen Chrashkurs angemeldet. Drei Tage lang. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du letztes Jahr so dafür geschwärmt hast und dachte, es würde dir gefallen.“ Erwartungsvoll sah Mrs Granger ihre Tochter an. Hermiones Mund stand offen und ihre Augen waren groß.  
„Ehrlich? Du … hast dich daran erinnert?“ Sie war sprachlos. Sprachlos vor Glück, denn einen echten Tanzkurs zu machen, war schon lange ihr Traum. In Hogwarts wurde viel angeboten. Ein Tanzkurs war leider nicht dabei. Solche Aktivitäten gehörten eher zur Muggelwelt und waren fast schon verpönt.  
„Freust du dich, Schatz?“  
„Oh ja … sehr“, stammelte sie.  
„Fein. Es geht schon morgen los. Vielleicht rufst du noch einen deiner Freunde an, denn ich habe zwei Plätze reserviert. Es sei denn, es macht dir nichts aus mit einem fremden Jungen zu tanzen?“  
Hermione blinzelte bestürzt. Im Kopf ging sie ihre wenigen Freunde durch und ahnte jetzt schon, dass keiner davon mit ihr dahin gehen würde. Der Einzige, der wirklich Interesse hätte, Neville, saß gerade im Flieger nach Amerika, um eine Großtante zu besuchen.  
„Ich werde Harry und Ron anrufen“, sagte sie ihrer Mutter und hoffte, dass sie einen der beiden schon überreden würde mit ihr zu diesem Tanzkurs zu gehen.

 

Drei Stunden später saß sie enttäuscht auf ihrem Bett.  
Harry war sofort besorgt von ihr zu hören, denn sie hatten sich eben erst im Zug verabschiedet. Als sie ihn beruhigt hatte und er hörte, um was es ging, suchte er ziemlich verzweifelt nach Ausreden. Vernom würde es nicht erlauben, er hatte keinen passenden Anzug und überhaupt war da die Sache mit Voldemort. Hermione war nur wenig überrascht, versuchte aber ihr Bestes, denn Harry war immer noch die erste Wahl. Aber Harry weigerte sich störrisch und sagte schließlich:  
„Ich kann das nicht, Hermione. Bitte. Frag doch lieber Ron, der könnte sich überwinden, weil er dich … doch mag.“  
„Und du nicht?“  
„Ich muss auflegen, Vernom wirft mir den Crucio-Blick zu.“

 

Ron war im ersten Moment wirklich erfreut.  
„Um was ging es noch mal?“ fragte er dann allerdings nach den ersten Sätzen.  
„Um einen Tanzkurs, in dem man klassische Tänze wie Walzer lernt“, erläuterte sie bereitwillig.  
„Ähm, du meinst, man tanzt da wirklich?“  
„Ja, Ron, es ist nicht theoretisch, sondern ein praktischer Unterricht.“  
„Ähm, braucht man dafür Schuhe? Ich meine, elegante Schuhe?“ Hermione verdrehte die Augen, denn sie erkannte das Muster sofort. Auch Ron begann nun nach Ausreden zu suchen, weil er Angst bekam.  
„Ja. Einer deiner Brüder wird dir sicher welche ausleihen, wenn du keine hast.“ Ron kicherte.  
„Ich habe kleinere Füße als Ginny. Sieht also schlecht aus.“  
„Dann geh‘ eben barfuß“, sagte sie, schon ziemlich verstimmt.  
„Echt? Das darf man? Ach, da fällt mir ein, ich habe meiner Mutter versprochen … dass ich … dass ich …“  
Am liebsten hätte Hermione nun das Telefon an die Wand geworfen.  
„WAS?!“ fauchte sie unbeherrscht.  
„Dass ich endlich das Beet neu anlege und … sie verlässt sich auf mich. Außerdem …“ Er hustete gekünstelt, „Morgen sagst du? Schon morgen? Oh Gott, irgendwie fühle ich mich, als wenn ich krank werden würde und …“ Hermione lief rot an, doch sie bekam es hin ihre Stimme zu kontrollieren. Sobald sie Ron wiedersehen würde, würde sie ihm in den Hintern treten. Doch nun sagte sie nur:  
„Ja, dann hilf besser deiner Mutter. Mach‘s gut, Ron!“  
„Aber Hermione, ich …“, hörte sie noch, doch legte schon auf. Ron rief noch mehrmals an, doch sie ging nicht mehr ran.  
Jetzt gab es nur noch eine Möglichkeit, wenn sie nicht mit irgendeinem unfähigen Deppen dort rumhampeln wollte. Malfoy. Der Einzige, von dem sie wusste, dass er solchen Veranstaltungen nicht abgeneigt war, weil seine Eltern ihn dazu nötigten, sich als etwas Besseres zu betrachten. Aber es war Draco Malfoy, Herrgottnochmal. Allein der Gedanke drei Tage mit ihm verbringen zu müssen, brachte sie auf. Diesen Tanzkurs hatte sie sich so sehr gewünscht und vergessen, weil sie dachte, ihre Eltern legten wenig Wert darauf, denn schließlich war sie eine Hexe und für andere Dinge bestimmt.

Entschlossen wählte sie Malfoys Nummer.

 

Überraschenderweise ging er sofort ran:  
„Malfoy.“  
„Hermione hier, ich wollte …“  
„Welche Hermione? Ich kenne keine Hermione!“ sagte Draco ziemlich patzig und widerlich hochnäsig. Röte schoss Hermione ins Gesicht und sie wünschte sich, dass sie Magie in der Muggelwelt anwenden dürfte, denn dann hätte sie nun Malfoy den Crucio-Fluch durch den Hörer geschickt.  
„Hermione Granger“, sagte sie empört und hörte Malfoy kichern.  
„Ach, du bist es Granger. Was willst du? Ähm, woher hast du eigentlich meine … Nummer?“ fragte er hörbar verwirrt.   
„Irrelevant, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du die nächsten drei Tage etwas vorhast.“  
Schweigen am anderen Ende. Gott, sie konnte sein einfältiges Gesicht fast vor sich sehen. Er würde denken, was könnte sie vorhaben? Sich für seine Gemeinheiten rächen? Wenn ja, wie? Idiot!  
„Um was geht es denn?“ fragte er dann nach und klang um Einiges zurückhaltender.  
„Um einen Tanzkurs, den mir meine Eltern spendiert haben. Sie haben zwei Plätze reserviert, aber …“  
„Deine idiotischen Freunde wollen nicht mitgehen, verstehe“, sagte Draco nun wieder hörbar arrogant. Er hatte sogar recht und das ärgerte Hermione ziemlich.  
„Harry sagt …“  
„Das interessiert mich nicht besonders, Granger. Du rufst mich also an, weil ich deine letzte Wahl bin? Na danke dafür …“ Er klang trotzig wie ein kleiner Junge und doch legte er nicht einfach auf, was Hermione wiederrum Hoffnung machte, er würde doch noch mitgehen.  
„Nein, so ist es auch nicht. Ich dachte nur …“ Nein, sie wusste nicht, was sie sich dabei gedacht hatte und glaubte Draco leise kichern zu hören.  
„Was?“ fauchte sie.  
„Na ja, was sagt denn Potter dazu, dass du ausgerechnet mich fragst?“  
„Er wird es nicht erfahren, Ron auch nicht, klar!?“ Malfoy um diesen „Schweige-Gefallen“ zu bitten, war Schwachsinn, doch noch hatte sie ihren Plan nicht aufgegeben. Der widerliche Malfoy war immer noch besser als irgendein unbekannter Idiot, der unter Umständen noch ekliger war. Draco konnte sich wenigstens einigermaßen elegant bewegen und wenn er nicht gerade dumme Sprüche brachte, war er sogar ganz ansehnlich.  
„Oh, du willst mich also verstecken, wie einen geheimen Liebhaber. Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Granger.“ Er lachte leise.  
Hermione merkte, wie sie knallrot wurde. In ihr war nicht nur Wut über Malfos dämliche Art, sondern auch eine Beschämung, denn er hatte durchaus recht. Sie würde Ron und Harry garantiert nichts davon sagen wollen, auch wenn sie sicher war, dass es trotzdem irgendwie rauskam. Doch darüber würde sie nachdenken, wenn es soweit war. Nicht jetzt!  
„Weißt du was, Malfoy? Komm morgen da hin oder lasse es! Ich schicke dir die Adresse gleich per Nachricht. Ciao!“ Sie legte einfach auf und starrte auf das Telefon in ihrer Hand. Draco war nicht wie Ron, der sie noch zigmal anrief, weil er nicht im Streit auseinandergehen wollte.  
Später schickte sie Malfoy den Link der Tanzschule und die Uhrzeit. Eine private Nachricht oder gar eine weitere Bitte hängte sie nicht an. Sie hatte sich genug gedemütigt. Würde er nicht erscheinen, dann war es auch egal. Trotzdem wünschte sie sich, dass er kommen würde und ärgerte sich darüber selbst.  
Draco schrieb nichts zurück.


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Tag, pünktlich 14 Uhr, wartete Hermione Granger vor der Tanzschule. Es waren insgesamt etwa 25 Personen anwesend, die mehr oder weniger ihr Alter hatten. Ein paar ganz wenige waren älter. Die Mädchen waren alle herausgeputzt, als würden sie schon jetzt zu einem Tanz- oder Abschlussball gehen und Hermione sah ein wenig besorgt an sich selbst hinab. Sie hatte nur ein recht einfaches, hellgraues Kleid an, in dem sie sich besser bewegen konnte. Zumindest waren das ihre praktischen Beweggründe bei der Kleiderwahl gewesen. Nun kam sie sich allerdings wie Aschenputtel vor. Die Jungs hatten es da leichter. Alle trugen Anzüge, nicht alle waren schwarz, doch sie sahen trotzdem irgendwie uniformell aus. Hermione ließ ihren Blick schweifen und musste sich still recht geben. Malfoy war doch die bessere Wahl, wenn sie all diese ungelenken Spackos ansah, die dämlich kicherten und rauchten.   
Malfoy, der sie offenbar sitzen ließ.  
Sie versuchte wütend auf ihn zu sein, doch im Grunde war sie nur enttäuscht. Als es Zeit wurde reinzugehen, sah sie ein Taxi kommen und blieb aus einer Eingebung heraus stehen. Tatsächlich stieg Draco aus und ihr Herz schlug absurd höher. Aus Verlegenheit und Ärger darüber begann sie wild an einer Haarlocke zu zwirbeln. Er grinste sie unverschämt an, schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und kam betont langsam auf sie zu, wie um sie noch zusätzlich zu reizen. Diese dämlichen, dramatischen Auftritte waren so unnötig, dachte sie nur verärgert.  
„Och, du hast auf mich gewartet, wie niedlich …“, sagte er neckend. Hermione hätte ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst.   
„Beeilen wir uns, die anderen sind schon reingegangen“, sagte sie nur und wandte sich ab. Dabei hatte sie sehr wohl registriert, dass Malfoy verdammt gut aussah und vor allem auch gut roch.

 

Die Mädchen mussten sich auf die rechte Seite des großen Raumes setzen, die Jungs auf die andere Seite. Hermione war aufgeregt, vermied es aber zu Draco zu sehen, nicht, dass er sich noch etwas darauf einbildete, dieser arrogante Schnösel. Trotzdem glaubte sie sein dreistes Grinsen zu spüren.  
Die Tanzlehrerin stellte sich vor. Sie hieß Babette und ihr Partner Romeo würde mit ihr die Tänze vorführen. Die beiden wirkten sympathisch, der Raum war hell und warm und Hermione fühlte sich ein paar Momente lang wirklich glücklich. Dabei hatte sie nie geglaubt, dass es abseits von Hogwarts glückliche Momente geben konnte. Augenblicke, die nichts mit Zauberei und Magie zu tun hatten. Aber es war so. Leider wurde ihr euphorischer Glücksrausch auch gleich wieder zerstört, denn Babette forderte nun alle Teilnehmer auf, der Reihe nach ihren Vornamen laut auszusprechen, damit sie für jeden ein kleines Namensschild schreiben konnte. Schon oft hatte Hermione ihren Namen verdammt, doch heute, unter den vergnügten Blicken von Malfoy, war es besonders schlimm.  
Neben ihr saß eine langweilige Sarah und dann sagte Hermione laut und deutlich:  
„Hermione“ Babette schien einen Moment lang verwirrt, schrieb dann aber ohne Nachfrage. Erleichtert holte Hermione Luft. Sarah flüsterte dann zu ihr:  
„Warum starrt dich der blonde, hübsche Typ eigentlich die ganze Zeit an. Ist er dein fester Freund?“  
„Oh Gott, nein!“, sagte sie empört und voller Inbrunst.  
„Nein? Na, wenn du ihn nicht willst, ich nehme ihn gern. Er sieht gut aus.“  
„Das geht nicht. Er wird mit mir tanzen, den meine Eltern haben für beide Plätze bezahlt!“ erwiderte sie scharf. Sarah drehte bitchmäßig den Kopf zur Seite und machte nur „Pöh!“.  
Hermione war so weit sich selbst zu ohrfeigen, denn sie wollte doch tatsächlich eine Sekunde nicht, dass jemand anderes mit Draco tanzte.

Babette verteilte dann die Namenschilder und Hermione stöhnte genervt auf, weil auf ihrem „Hermony“ stand. Es war typisch und sie wollte sich beschweren, doch die Tanzlehrer forderte sie schon auf sich einen Partner zu suchen, damit sie die Grundregeln durchgehen konnten.  
„Na, Hermony, tanzt du mit mir?“ fragte sie Draco sofort boshaft vergnügt mit Blick auf ihr falsch geschriebenes Namensschild und endlich gelang es Hermione wieder zu lächeln. Sie tippte Malfoy auf die Brust, wo dessen Namensschild klebte und sagte:  
„Na klar, Draco mit k.“  
„Hm, das reimt sich sogar. Sind da in dir etwa noch andere Talente, außer Strebertum und Besserwisserei, Granger?“  
„Ach halt einfach deinen Mund, Malfoy!“ sagte sie kratzig. In Wahrheit war sie wieder viel besser gelaunt. Auch Dracos Namen war nicht richtig geschrieben und obwohl er Sprüche klopfte, lächelte er irgendwie ganz angetan, als würde er sich tatsächlich auch auf das Tanzen freuen.  
Sie mussten alle ihre Positionen einnehmen und Babette klärte sie über den Körperabstand und die Positionen auf. Hermione versuchte konzentriert zuzuhören, weil sie gleich von Anfang an alles perfekt machen wollte. Trotzdem war Dracos Nähe nicht zu übersehen, bzw. spürte sie ihn irgendwie. Es verunsicherte sie ein wenig, was sie wiederum ärgerte und was dazu führte, dass sie Draco anfauchte, als er ein wenig näher trat.  
„Was soll das werden?!“  
Er sah sie verwundert an und sagte dann leise:  
„Sie sagte, ich soll mich näher stellen.“ Verwirrt sah Hermione Babette nach, denn irgendwie hatte sie gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie bei ihnen gewesen war. Verdammt, Fokus, Hermione, ermahnte sie sich streng.

 

Dann startete Romeo die Musik. Es war ein klassischer Walzer von Johann Strauss.   
Babette und Romeo erklärten die Tanzschritte und machten sie einige Male vor. Anschließend forderten sie die Paare auf es nachzumachen.   
Jetzt musste Hermione Draco ansehen. Er lächelte nicht mehr überheblich, sondern wirkte irgendwie unsicher. Das gefiel ihr so gut, dass sie einfach seine warme Hand nahm und seinen anderen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte. Der Anfang war nicht so einfach und sie bemühte sich wirklich alles richtig zu machen. Leider lief es nicht allzu gut und es war allein ihre Schuld. Sie war zu sehr darauf konzentriert Malfoy nicht zu nahe zu kommen und ihn abweisend anzusehen, immer wenn er versuchte sie anzulächeln. Ständig stieg ihr Hitze in die Wangen und als Babette eine Pause verkündete, ließ sie Draco einfach stehen und lief geradewegs in die Waschräume.  
Es war ein Desaster und es lag nicht an dem blonden Widerling. Denn eines hatte sie unter all ihrem Stress der Perfektion längst kapiert: Malfoy konnte schon lange gut tanzen. Warum war er dann überhaupt mitgekommen? Sie wusste es. Um sie erpressen und demütigen zu können. Verdammt, sie hätte ihn nie fragen sollen. Aber er war gut, verdammt gut und wenn sie nicht so genervt von sich selbst wäre, würde es richtig viel Spaß mit ihm machen. Sie musste sich in den Griff bekommen und sich einfach nur auf das Tanzen konzentrieren. TANZEN! Malfoy musste egal sein.

 

Sarah stellte sich zu ihr ans Waschbecken.  
„Und, Partnertausch?“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Na ja, wenn du sowieso nicht seine Freundin bist, könnte ich doch mit ihm …“ Sie grinste vielsagend und Hermione verengte drohend die Augen. Allerdings, vielleicht war es keine schlechte Idee.   
„Vielleicht morgen. Ich gebe ihm noch eine Chance“, sagte sie matt.  
„Hä? Spinnst du? Er tanzt doch besser als Romeo“, erwiderte Sarah giftig und ließ sie stehen.

„Na, hast du dich ausgeheult, Hermony?“ fragte Draco sie gespielt liebenswürdig, als die zweite Hälfte begann.   
„Warum sollte ich?“  
„Weil du nicht besonders gut bist, vielleicht?“  
„Nur, weil du es schon kannst, musst du nicht angeben, Malfoy. Du hättest es mir einfach sagen können, dann hätte ich jemand anderes gefragt!“ ätzte sie zurück und griff wieder energisch nach seiner warmen Hand.  
„Ach ja? Wen denn?“  
„Oder ich wäre allein gegangen. Sind ja genug fähige und gutaussehende Typen hier!“  
„Ach ja? Wo denn?“  
„Gott, Malfoy, arbeite mal an deinem Wortschatz!“, brauste sie auf, doch er griente nur.   
Die zweite Hälfte des ersten Tages wurde besser, denn Hermione schaffte es, sich einzureden, dass Draco einfach nicht der war, der er war, sondern nur ein gutaussehender, netter Kerl, der gut tanzen konnte. In der letzten halben Stunde hat es dann sogar richtig Spaß gemacht, weil Malfoy nicht mehr sprach. Ihre Bewegungen wurden fließender und es passte alles schon viel besser zusammen.  
Das sagte ihr auch Babette am Ende des Kurses und machte sie damit sehr stolz. Allerdings fügte die Tanzlehrerin dann noch an:  
„Ihr wirkt, als seid ihr schon lange ein Paar. Aber das seid ihr nicht, oder?“  
„Nein! Sind wir nicht!“ schrie Hermione viel zu laut und sah, wie Babette erschrocken zurückwich.   
„Schon gut. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten.“  
Als sie sich umsah, sah sie gerade noch, wie Malfoy wegging. Für ein paar Sekunden dachte sie darüber nach ihm nachzulaufen, weil sie Panik bekam, er würde morgen nicht mehr kommen, doch ihr Stolz war zu groß.

 

„Und? Wie war es?“ fragte ihre Mutter, als sie sie wenig später abholte.  
„Ganz gut aber doch schwieriger, als ich dachte.“ Ihre Mutter musterte sie genauer.  
„Dein Mitschüler ist doch gekommen, oder? Wie hieß er gleich?“  
„Malfoy.“  
„Seltsamer Name.“  
„Ich heiße Hermione, Mom. Malfoy ist nicht seltsamer. Außerdem ist es sein Nachname. Er heißt Draco, was auch nicht viel besser ist.“ Ihre Mutter schmunzelte nur und erwiderte nichts. Sie gingen zusammen essen und sprachen dabei über andere Dinge, was Hermione gut passte, denn irgendwie konnte sie den „alten Draco“, den sie so hasste, nicht mehr heraufbeschwören.  
Heute hatte sie einen anderen Malfoy erlebt, auch wenn er immer noch seine herablassenden Sprüche brachte, so hatte sie doch gut spüren können, dass er großen Spaß am Tanzen hatte. So wie sie auch.  
Allerdings war die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass er morgen nicht mehr kommen würde, einfach weil es Malfoy war und sie beide sich nicht ausstehen konnten.  
Es war schon ein Wunder, dass er zugesagt hatte. Dabei war sie schon von allerlei Bosheiten ausgegangen, die jedoch wundersamerweise ausgeblieben waren und das allein konnte nur daran liegen, dass es Draco mochte zu tanzen und ihre Person dafür gern in Kauf nahm.  
Sie hatten eine gemeinsam Leidenschaft, war das nicht grauenhaft?   
Das dachte Hermione abends im Bett. Eine Nachricht kam und sie las sie erst nicht, weil sie dachte, sie käme von Ron, der sich zum tausendsten Mal entschuldigen und herausreden wollte.   
Als sie später nochmal auf die Toilette ging, sah sie doch nach.  
„Na, Hermony, Spaß gehabt?“ schrieb Malfoy. Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen und schickte ihm nur ein Lachsmilie zurück. Sie wollte mit ihrer Dankbarkeit nicht gleich übertreiben. Der Kerl war schon eingebildet ohne Ende.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Tag war Draco sogar schon vor ihr da. Er lehnte neben dem Eingang und unterhielt sich mit dieser Schnepfe Sarah. Hermione, die sich erst gefreut hatte, dass er doch wiedergekommen war, war sofort verstimmt. Ohne ihn zu begrüßen, lief sie an den beiden vorbei ins Gebäude.   
Babette lief schon umher, verbreitete gute Laune und sprach mit den Teilnehmern. Romeo kam nun auf Hermione zu, verneigte sich spielerisch und hielt ihr die Hand hin.   
„Schenkst du mir die ersten Tänze, Hermony?“ fragte er liebenswürdig. Da konnte sie nicht nein sagen, schließlich war er Tanzlehrer und dieser dämliche Malfoy unterhielt sich ja auch lieber mit dieser aufgemotzten Tussi.  
„Ja, gern.“ Während sie das sagte, sah sie Malfoys blondes Haar aus dem Augenwinkel, drehte sich aber schnell weg, um seinem irritierten Blick nicht begegnen zu müssen.  
Erst, als sie ein paar Minuten getanzt hatte, verstand Hermione, dass Romeo sie gefragt hat, weil sie sich vermutlich von allen Teilnehmerinnen am dümmsten anstellte. Scham und Wut stieg in ihr hoch. Als sie dann noch Sarah zusammen mit Draco tanzen sah, fiel es ihr wirklich schwer die Fassung zu behalten. Romeo war allerdings sehr professionell und sagte ihr immer wieder leise, welche Schrittfehler sie korrigieren musste. Während des zweiten Musikstückes lief es besser. Hermione versuchte Draco zu ignorieren. Immer, wenn sie sich näher kamen, sah sie weg. Nur einmal achtete sie nicht darauf, weil sie so konzentriert war. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und sie fühlte sich nicht in der Lage wegzusehen. Es wäre einfacher, wenn Draco so blasiert und vernichtend angestarrt hätte, was er nicht tat. Er sah sie eher ein wenig betrübt an, während ihr Sarah ein triumphierendes Haifischgrinsen schenkte. Hermione drückte ihren Rücken durch und sah weg.

 

Romeo gab sie dann frei, um sich um die anderen Loser zu kümmern, wie sich Hermione in Gedanken sagte. Da Draco mit Sarah tanzte, stand sie ein wenig unbeholfen in der Gegend herum und beschloss dann aus lauter Verlegenheit die Waschräume aufzusuchen.   
Als sie rauskam, stieß sie fast mit Malfoy zusammen.  
„Na, wieder geheult, Granger?“ fragte er frech, hielt ihr aber seine Hand hin. Ihr lag eine böse Antwort auf der Zunge, doch seine Hand bedeutete, er würde wieder mit ihr tanzen und darum ging es doch im Endeffekt. Sie nahm wortlos seine Hand und ging mit ihm zurück. Während sie wieder in Position ging, sagte sie leise zu ihm:  
„Nur weil du gern und bei jeder Gelegenheit heulst, musst du das nicht auf alle anderen projizieren.“  
Er lächelte nur und sagte eine ganze Weile nichts.  
„Es wäre aber nicht schlimm, wenn du heulst, Granger“, sagte er dann später mit rauer Stimme. Sie sah ihn besser nicht an, sondern konzentrierte sich lieber auf ihre Füße.  
„Übrigens, diese Sarah ist ein grässlicher Muggel“, hörte sie ihn dann leise in sein Ohr flüstern und musste unwillkürlich lächeln.   
Da gab es ja doch noch eine Gemeinsamkeit, dachte sie angetan und kicherte leise. Unbewusst hatten sie sich angenähert und Hermione verspürte zum ersten Mal den wahren Spaß eines Tanzes. Draco bewegte sich wundervoll und so gekonnt, dass es ihr selbst leichter fiel auf die Bewegungsmuster zu machten.  
Babette sagte plötzlich neben ihnen:  
„Wunderbar, ihr macht das ganz toll!“ und Hermione zuckte ein wenig zusammen, weil sie so tief im Geschehen war, dass sie ihren Verstand abgeschaltet hatte, der ihr ständig zuflüsterte, welch dämlicher Vollidiot Malfoy war. Vielleicht wollte Draco es nicht, doch er verhalf ihr gerade zu einem Glücksgefühl, welches sie berauschte.   
Ziemlich verlegen lösten sie sich dann voneinander, als Babett die Pause verkündete.

 

Hermione lief nach draußen an die frische Luft und rief Ron an, um sich daran zu erinnern, wer sie war und vor allem, wer Malfoy war.  
„Hey, ist was passiert? Warum antwortest du nicht auf meine Nachrichten und warum gehst du nicht ran, wenn ich dich anrufe?“ Ron klang gekränkt und besorgt.  
„Ich war sauer, deshalb.“  
„Ja, verstehe ich. Aber … du weißt doch, dass solche Sachen nicht meins sind. Das ist eher etwas für … Jungs vom anderen Ufer oder … oder …“  
„Oder was …?“ wollte sie ungehalten wissen.  
„Oder für Typen, die sich für was Besseres halten. Ich bin eher der Kleingartentyp.“  
„Das ist total Unsinn!“   
Draco schob sich in ihr Blickfeld. Er stand vor ihr, hatte die Hände wieder in den Hosentaschen und sah sie neugierig und ein wenig spöttisch an. Sie hielt das Telefon zu und zischte ihn an:  
„Privatsphäre, schon mal gehört?“ Draco zuckte nur die Schultern und blieb frech stehen.  
Ron fragte auch gleich:  
„Mit wem sprichst du? Ach ja, mit wem bist du eigentlich da? Du … tanzt doch nicht etwa mit einem … Muggel?“ Ron meinte das nicht ganz ernst und kicherte leise über seinen eigenen Scherz.  
„Nein, du Blödmann!“ sagte sie im Affekt, ärgerte sich jedoch sofort. Draco sah sie immer noch an und das verwirrte sie ziemlich.  
„Kein Muggel? Wer denn sonst?“ fragte Ron nun eine ganze Spur ernster und interessierter.  
„Nein, ja. Können wir ein anderes Mal darüber sprechen, ich muss jetzt wieder rein“, wich sie ihm aus und wurde leider unter Malfoys nun eindeutig amüsierten Blicken knallrot.  
„Wenn du willst …“ Ron klang eingeschnappt und sie legte einfach auf.

„Lass mich raten, Weasley?“  
„Klappe, Malfoy!“  
Trotzdem wurde es ein netter zweiter Teil. Am Ende glühte Hermiones Gesicht vor Glück.

„Na, heute brauche ich dich nicht fragen, ob du Spaß hattest“, sagte ihre Mutter dann auch noch und sie verdrehte nur die Augen. Ja, sie hatte Spaß gehabt, was nicht zu unerheblichen Teilen daran lag, dass sich Draco so einigermaßen normal benahm. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er hier kein Publikum hatte, was ihm für seine Fiesheiten applaudierte. Letztlich war es egal. Er tanzte gut und verschaffte ihr so ein denkwürdiges Erlebnis.

Am Abend kam keine Nachricht von Malfoy und so schrieb ihm Hermione gegen Mitternacht:  
„Ja, danke der Nachfrage, Drako, hat Spaß gemacht!“  
Es kam augenblicklich ein Lachsmilie zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

Der letzte Tag begann und das machte Hermione traurig. Inzwischen ging es ziemlich gut, wenn auch noch lange nicht perfekt. Das hatte sie schon am ersten Tag eingesehen. Dinge auswendig zu lernen, war eine ganz andere Nummer, als den eigenen Körper dazu zu bringen sich harmonisch, rhythmisch und nach einem strengen Ablauf bewegen zu können. Malfoy tat es mit einer Leichtigkeit, um die sie ihn mehr als einmal beneidet hatte. Vermutlich war dieses Talent angeboren. Auch Neville hatte es. Nur sie, die das Tanzen liebte, bewegte sich wie ein Bauerntrampel. Aber Draco half ihr wirklich mit seiner Selbstverständlichkeit und seinem guten Körpergefühl. Am letzten Tag tanzten sie fast nur noch. Hin und wieder liefen die beiden Tanzlehrer herum, gaben Tipps, korrigierten die Haltung und lobten viel.  
Draco machte immer noch Sprüche, doch er beschränke sich hauptsächlich darauf über die Muggel zu lästern. Das tat er flüsternd und sagte es ihr ständig ins Ohr. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass er es lassen soll, denn ihr lag nichts an Lästerei, doch ihr gefiel seine Nähe, sein warmer Atem an ihrem Ohr und seine mitunter sehr treffenden Urteile über die anderen Teilnehmer. Deshalb lächelte sie meist nur und antwortete nichts. Hermione hatte sich an seine körperliche Nähe gewöhnt und musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihr gefiel. So boshaft und dämlich er auch war, Draco war ein hübscher Kerl, der gut aussah, gut roch und sich benehmen konnte, wenn es darauf ankam. Vor allem konnte er gut tanzen.

 

Und dann begann der letzte Tanz. Auch wenn nichts daran anders war, als an den Tänzen vorher, wirkte es feierlicher und stimmte Hermione ein wenig traurig. Schon morgen begann ein neuer Kurs und am Ende der Ferien würde es einen Abschlussball für alle Teilnehmer geben, zu dem sie leider nicht gehen könnten, weil sie dann schon in Hogwarts waren. Deshalb war das nun der letzte Tanz für Draco und sie.   
Auch Malfoy schien das kapiert zu haben, denn er sah sie ohne seine Blasiertheit an und sagte liebenswürdig:  
„Schenkst du mir den letzten Tanz, Hermione Granger?“ Sie nahm seine Hand, lächelte und verspürt nicht mehr diese strikte Ablehnung gegen ihn und seinesgleichen.  
„Sehr gern, Draco Malfoy.“  
Dann sprachen sie nicht mehr. Aus Hermiones Sicht, war es der perfekte Tanz und trotzdem wurde sie immer schwermütiger. In wenigen Wochen wäre Malfoy für sie wieder derselbe widerliche Kerl, der er immer war und es wäre nicht zu verhindern. Es würde sein wie immer aber sie hatte nun eine Erinnerung an ihn, die vielleicht die schlimmsten Sachen weniger schlimm machte. Draco zog sie ein bisschen näher heran und legte seine Wange dann an ihren Kopf. Hermione schloss die Augen, atmete seinen Duft ein und versuchte alles als eine wirklich schöne Erinnerung abzuspeichern, die sie bei Bedarf wieder hervorholen könnte.   
Vielleicht hätte es auch mit Ron oder Harry so schön sein können, doch die Jungs hatten sie im Stich gelassen, diese Verräter.  
„Hast du gleich noch Lust auf ein Eis?“ fragte Draco ziemlich verlegen, als der Tanz vorbei war. Noch immer hielt er ihre Hand und wirkte so niedlich schüchtern, dass Hermiones Herz schneller schlug.  
„Ja, warum nicht. Meine Mutter holt mich erst in einer Stunde ab.“

 

„Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist, Draco“, sagte sie auf dem Weg zum Eiscafé.  
Malfoy schmunzelte und griff dann wieder nach ihrer Hand. Hermiones erster Reflex war, sie ihm wieder zu entziehen, denn schließlich war der Tanzkurs vorbei. Andererseits waren sie nicht in Hogwarts und niemand kannte sie hier. Sie ließ Draco ihre Hand.  
„Eigentlich bist du mir egal und du bist sowieso nicht mein Typ. Und ich bin auf gar keinen Fall in dich verliebt, Granger. Ich bin nur mitgekommen, weil du mir jetzt einen Gefallen schuldest und weil ich gern tanze.“  
Seine Worte waren nicht sehr nett, doch sie hörte den Subtext und der gefiel ihr so gut, dass sie unwillkürlich lächelte.  
„Schon klar. Dann willst du bestimmt auch keinen Kuss von mir“ antwortete sie, sah ihn jedoch nicht an. Aber sie hörte ihn leise lachen.  
Plötzlich blieb er stehen und zog sie sofort an sich. Er legte beide Arme fest um ihre Hüften und sah sie zum ersten und vermutlich einzigen und letzten Mal aufrichtig an.  
„Mir haben die drei Tage wirklich sehr gefallen und ich bin froh, dass du mich gefragt hast. Aber, wenn du denkst, es lag nur am Tanzen, dann irrst du dich, Granger.“  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, küsste er sie. Hermione war überrascht und doch auch wieder nicht, denn schließlich hatten sie selbst gerade von einem Kuss gesprochen. Aber sie war erstaunt über die Art seines Kusses. Er war fest und nachdrücklich, als würde er es unbedingt wollen, gleichzeitig jedoch, war er so unschuldig und innig, dass sie ihre Augen schloss.  
Sie ließ sich auf offener Straße, am helllichten Tag von Draco Malfoy küssen. Ihr Ruf war ruiniert, wenn jemand sie sah. Scheiß auf ihren Ruf, dachte sie und küsste ihn zurück, als er sich von ihr lösen wollte.

 

Später saßen sie in der Sonne auf einer Parkbank und aßen Eis. Sie unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche und obwohl Draco seine arrogante Art nicht versteckte, fand sie es nicht schlimm. Im Gegenteil. Es war angenehm mit ihm hier zu sitzen, weitab von Hogwarts und so zu tun, als wären sie ganz normal. Auch Draco schien das zu gefallen. Seine Augen leuchteten und sein ständiges Lächeln war schön und aufrichtig. Dann musste sich Hermione verabschieden, denn ihre Mutter würde sie gleich abholen.   
Sie gab ihm die Hand und sagte:  
„Wenn du nur irgendjemanden gegenüber erwähnst, was wir die letzten drei Tage gemacht haben, werde ich das Gerücht verbreiten, dass du homosexuell bist und auf Zabini scharf bist!“  
Draco lachte leise und küsste sie dann ein weiteres Mal ziemlich unerwartet. Hermiones Knie wurden dabei weich und als er sie losließ, schnappte sie nach Luft.  
„Schon klar, Granger. Falls du etwas sagst, werde ich alles erzählen, wie schlecht du dich angestellt hast. So schlecht, dass du als Einzige die private Nachhilfe von Romeo erhalten hast.“  
„Pah, vielleicht fand er mich einfach nur toll und wollte mit mir tanzen“, knurrte sie ihn an.  
„Na sicher, träum‘ weiter, Granger.“  
„Ach, verpiss dich doch, Malfoy!“  
Trotz ihrer unfreundlichen Worte, grinsten sie sich an. Dann wandte sich Hermione ab. Als sie sich kurz umsah, stand Draco noch an Ort und Stelle. Er hob die Hand und zeigte ihr dann seinen Mittelfinger.  
„Arschloch!“ murmelte sie leise und wusste doch, dass sie den blonden Jungen nie wieder mit denselben Augen betrachten könnte.

 

„Na, Liebes? Soll ich dich in den nächsten Sommerferien wieder für einen Kurs anmelden?“ fragte ihre Mutter hintergründig schmunzelnd nach, als sie ins Auto stieg.  
„Ja, mal sehen, warum nicht. Kann ja nur besser werden“, sagte sie und meinte damit nicht ihre Tanzkünste.   
Mit einem stillen Lächeln schaute sie aus dem Autofenster und erinnerte sich an die letzten drei Tage, als wäre es ein absurder Traum gewesen.  
Malfoy und sie, als Paar. Wirklich komisch. Komisch und gar nicht so übel.


End file.
